Bilder der Vergangenheit
by Zira Neko
Summary: Vegeta ist melancholisch und Goku einfühlsam. Eine dieser kleinen und süßen Begegnungen, bei denen sie ungestört sind. Summarys schreiben ist schwer. Lasst euch bitte nicht abschrecken


**Titel: **Bilder der Vergangenheit

**Autor:** Zira_Neko

**Paaring:** Vegeta/Son-Goku

**Disclaimer: **Alle Charaktere und Orte gehören Akira Toriyama. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld.

**Warnings:** Slash, Tragic, Romance. Don´t like it, don´t read it!

**Summary: **Vegeta ist melancholisch und Goku einfühlsam. Eine dieser kleinen und süßen Begegnungen, bei denen sie ungestört sind.

Dies ist ein Geburtstagsgeschenk für meine liebe H-Chan!

**Bilder der Vergangenheit**

Ein schwacher Wind streichelte durch die Haare des Prinzen. Er war nur eine Silhouette im Licht der untergehenden Sonne. Sie tauchte alles in ein warmes Orange. Son-Goku war beeindruckt von diesem Anblick. Das Spiel der Farben der Natur machte Vegetas Züge so weich.

Vorsichtig überwandte er den Rest der Distanz, bedacht keinen Laut zu machen, um dieses seltene Bild nicht zu zerstören. Sie befanden sich auf dem Dach der Capsule Corp. Es war einer dieser seltenen Tage, an denen es hier ruhig war. Alle machten ein Picknick, nur Vegeta nicht. Er hatte sich frühzeitig abgesetzt und war hierhin geflohen. Son-Goku hatte, einer Eingebung folgend, gespürt, dass sein Kampfgefährte hier sein würde.

Der stolze und unnahbare Kämpfer, der nun gedankenverloren in der Abenddämmerung saß und sich Bilder über einen kleinen runden Handprojektor ansah, der vor ihm lag. Ein eigenartiges Gefühl ergriff Son-Gokus Herz, als er Vegeta so verloren dort sitzen sah, es machte sein Herz schwer.

Der Prinz hatte ein Bein angezogen und den Arm darauf locker abgelegt. In einem sehr langsamen Rhythmus wechselte sein Blick immer wieder zwischen den durchlaufenden Bildern und der Weite des Horizonts. Er wirkte verletzlich und abwesend.

Langsam ließ sich der Jüngere neben ihn nieder und lehnte seine Schulter vertraulich gegen die des Älteren. Er wollte Vegeta nicht aufschrecken. "Hier bist du also. Ich habe dich vermisst." sprach Goku in an, doch er erhielt keine Antwort. Der Prinz hing weiterhin seinen Gedanken nach. Goku war sich noch nicht einmal sicher ob Vegeta überhaupt bemerkt hatte, dass er hier war.

Er atmete tief durch und genoss für einen Augenblick die angenehme Ruhe des Abends. Die Vögel zwitscherten und die Grillen zirpten. Fast hätte er vergessen können, dass er sich in der Großstadt befand, wäre da nicht die Skyline der Stadt, vor der untergehenden Sonne gewesen.

Aber es gab noch etwas wesentlich Beeindruckendereres, dass seine Aufmerksamkeit in den Bann zog. Es waren die Bilder des Projektors. Sie zeigten majestätische schneebedeckte Berge, endlose grüne Wiesen, atemberaubende Wasserfälle und einen wunderschönen elfenbeinfarbenen Palast. Son-Goku kannte diese Welt nicht, aber dennoch rief sie in ihm ein Gefühl der Ruhe und Sehnsucht hervor.

Er lehnte sich ein Stück weiter vor, um mehr Einzelheiten sehen zu können und es schien, als hätte Vegeta seine Anwesenheit erst jetzt wahrgenommen. Der Ältere wandte seinen Kopf zu Goku. Man hätte beinahe sagen können, dass Vegeta wehmütig schmunzelte, doch so etwas tat er ja nie. "Wunderschön, nicht wahr?" sprach der Prinz mit belegter Stimme. "Was ist das?" fragte Goku ruhig.

Ein amüsiertes Schnauben verließ Vegetas Kehle. "Das ist alles was ich verloren habe und nie wieder sehen werde." Er machte eine Pause und ließ seinen Blick erneut Richtung Sonnenuntergang schweifen. Es dauerte eine Weile bis er weiter sprach, doch Son-Goku gab ihm diese Zeit. "Dies sind Bilder von Vegeta-Sei. Es ist ein Reiseführer für Touristen. Ich fand ihn zwischen meinen alten Sachen." Wieder dieses wehmütige Lächeln, Son-Goku hatte sich also nicht verguckt.

Der Projektor zeigte noch weitere imposante Bilder und auch Son-Goku ließ seine Gedanken schweifen. Der Prinz hatte gesagt, dies wäre alles was er verloren hatte, doch scheinbar meinte er damit mehr als nur den Planeten. Es waren wohl auch Freunde, Familie, Hoffnungen und eine Zukunft gewesen. All dies war nun für immer verloren. Längst verdrängte Erinnerungen, wieder hervorgerufen von einem einfachen Projektor für Touristen und mir ihm, all die verborgen geglaubten Gefühle.

In diesem Moment schien Son-Goku das erste Mal zu verstehen, was der stolze Krieger erlitten hatte. Was seine Seele und sein Herz gepeinigt hatte, über so viele Jahre. Mit jedem Atemzug fühlte sich sein Herz schwerer an. Er hatte das Gefühl vor Traurigkeit vergehen zu müssen. Das Einzige, was ihm in diesem Moment einfiel, um Vegeta ein wenig seiner Verzweiflung zu nehmen, war ihn zu halten. Also legte er seinen Arm um Vegetas Taille und zog ihn auf seinen Schoß. Es war ihm bewusst, dass, nur in diesem Moment, Vegeta dies zulassen würde. Dieser Moment, dieses Gespräch mit dem überraschend sehr offenen Prinzen, war einmalig. Nie wieder würde er seine Mauern soweit fallen lassen.

Und so genoss der Jüngere diesen Augenblick in vollen Zügen. Seinen geliebten Prinzen an sich gepresst, im Sonnenuntergang sitzend, in schmerzlicher Erinnerung an vergangene Zeiten. Es war diese besondere Situation, die Son-Goku nicht daran zweifeln ließ, dass seine Augen richtig sahen. Das diese, im letzten Sonnenlicht des Tages, glitzernden Tropfen in Vegetas Augenwinkeln, Tränen waren, die der Wind sofort hinweg trug. Als wolle auch er Vegeta schützen, auf seine Weise.

* * *

Ich hoffe ich konnte euch unterhalten.

Vielleicht lesen wir uns beim nächsten Mal wieder.^^

Lg eure Zira


End file.
